Stolen Love
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: AU. Maria is kidnapped and is taken to be Lord Randys. How will she escape and get back to her family and father the leader of the resistance? What will be Prince Angles plan for all of them? Story better then summery please read and review review review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier. I do not own anyone in the story. They all own themselves.

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the land of Raw. Maria hummed softly as she made her way through the forest collecting wood for the fire. The tall oak trees cashed shadowy figures on the dark rugged ground as sunlight streamed through the leaves warming Marias flaming red hair. It was a wonder why she was not yet wedded. Her beauty was the envy of every woman in the land of Raw and was the affection of many of the men. Her innocent green eyes were full of wonder and wisdom and were the one thing that captured most people.

"Maria." Maria turned at the sound of her name and saw her eldest brother Robert or Rob for short made his way up to her.

"Hello Rob what's the matter," she questioned as her brother made his way up to her.

"Father sent me out to come get you. Tis almost dark sister," Rob replied. She giggled softly.

"Aye, brother I can tell. Please go back to camp and let father know I will not be long," Maria replied as she gathered up more wood.

"Ok sister but please don't wonder too far and be quick," Robert kissed her forehead and made his journey back to camp.

Maria's father Mark Calloway and her uncle Jacob were leaders of the resistance against Prince Angle. Since his father had become mysteriously ill, Prince Kurt had taken over and the once flouring land of Raw was now in despair and terror. Prince Kurt was not a prince worshipped but one to be feared. He was a story fathers told there young daughters to keep them on alert. If her father or anyone in the resistance were caught, there punishment would not be sweet death but antagonizing torture.

Maria suddenly felt ill as she closed her eyes trying to push the thought out of her mind. As Maria started to make her way through the thick forest movement caught her eye. Before she could even turn around, a dagger was pressed to her throat and an arm tightly around her waist.

"Be still peasant," a rough voice commanded.

"Please don't harm me please," Maria softly begged.

"Quiet," the voice commanded. Maria then saw another man walk towards them he was wearing a grey tunic with black pants smirking.

"Excellent work Cody Lord Randy will be very pleased," Theodore said stroking Marias cheek as she tried to move away.

"Thank you Theodore, he will very much enjoy her," Cody replied softly smirking. Marias eyes immediately widened. They were taking her to Arch Duke Randy house of Orton. They were capturing her to become his. Maria struggled slightly. She needed to escape. She knew it would be too dangerous to go back to camp. If she led them to were the rebels were, who knows what would happen.

"No no don't move love, I would hate to have to kill thee," Cody whispered stroking her neck.

They dragged Maria out of the darkened woods. Theodore took a hold of her wrist and bound them together by a long rope, like a master leading his dog. After hours of journey by horse Maria saw the massive home. She looked up at the tall structure and by the look of the flag and the crest on it she knew it was the Arch Duke Randall's home. She was dragged roughly in and down a long corridor.

"Tis to be thy new home peasent. Enjoy," Theodore said laughing as he pushed her in a room closing and locking the door.

Maria stood up and untied her burning red wrist. She looked around the bed chamber. A large 4 poster bed stood against the far left wall adorned with soft, fur covers. At the opposite side a large hearth was roaring with bright warmth but none of this soothed Marias worries. A bed chamber like this was not intended for just servants but to a servant who serviced the arch duke whenever he pleased. She was to be a concubine. She collapsed on the soft bed as she softly wept. She thanked heavens it was not Prince Kurt for she knew she would truly die if she were to be his slave.

At the stroke of the 6th hour, Cody walked into her bed chamber and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her down the corridor. As they were walking Maria looked around her surroundings. She looked at all of the artwork. They were all quiet beautiful. Maria was brought from her thoughts when she was pushed to her knees. She raised her head up and locked eyes with a set of deep blue.

Lord Randy looked over the young peasant girl with interest. She was indeed stunning as Cody and Theodore at described.

"What is thy name peasant," Randy questioned, his tone hinting he was not asking but demanding.

Maria glared defiantly. "Thou hath no right to utter my name," Maria bit back. Lord David raised his hand and crashed it down on the side of Marias head making her collapse against the cold stone floor.

"Thou will show Arch Duke Randall respect peasant," Lord David demanded looking down at the girl.

"Thou ought to listen to Lord David. He does not tolerate women with smart tongues. Sir Alex escort the peasant to her chamber," Lord Randall demanded. Sir Alex walked up and took Maria's arm and gently led her out of the room down the corridor.

"Thou are sorry thy was hit Lady," Sir Alex replied softly.

"Thank you Sir Alex," Maria replied walking into the bed chamber.

Later at the witching hour, Maria slipped on a nightgown she had thankfully found in a closet full of clothes. Maria slipped under the warm covers and wrapped herself up tightly, in case Lord Randay wanted to pay a visit later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

At the midnight hour, the door to Maria's chamber slowly opened. Lord Randy slowly stepped into the bed chamber, lighted by the roaring hearth. He slowly made his way to the bed, more importantly, the huddled form underneath the covers.

His first thoughts of the peasant was that her tongue would need taming, he would make sure of that. The next thing, and most importantly, were her striking green eyes. They were a shade he'd never had the privilege to see before and were probably the envy of the rolling hills that surrounded Raw.

Marias eyes shut tightly, desperately hoping to fool the Arch Duke into thinking she was asleep. She felt the covers move slightly as Randy moved them away from her small body.

"I know tis not asleep silly peasant," Maria heard the rough, yet soft voice of Lord Randy as he whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck as she tried to subdue a soft moan trapped in her throat.

"Please lord, I am very tired. Could I have one night's rest please?" Maria softly replied. She suddenly felt herself pulled roughly on her back as Randy pinned her body and hands down. His eyes had turend a dark blue, just like the ocean during a storm.

"Tis not thy place to order me around peasant. Thou are to serve me. Thou body is my property," with that Randy tore open her nightgown exposing her naked body, causing the frightened girl to shriek in fear, for she knew what he had in mind.

"Please lord, I have not yet felt the pleasure or touch of a man yet," she cried out as Randy pushed his hand between her trembling legs. Randy looked down at the girl tears sliding down her green eyes and felt something hit his heart, something he never felt. He quickly shook it off his eyes becoming a hard glaze.

"I will give thee till the leaves on the oaks change color and the start of the first harvest begins when you will either come willingly or I will take what is mine," Randy stood up and walked out of the bed chamber slamming the door.

Maria shakily stood up as she grabbed another nightgown slipping it over her body. She then knelt down at the end of the bed, clasping her still trembling hands together.

"Please lord, watch over my father, brothers and all of the other rebels and help them not get caught, please watch over my sisters and my cosuin and keep them safe and hidden, and last please protect me from Lord Randy, find kindness in his heart so that he could show me the same." Maria stood up and laid in the soft bed as she silently wept herself to sleep.

* * *

A young Maria of 16 silently crept from her room down the hallway to her cousin Mickies bed chamber. She softly pushed the door open as Mickie jumped down to the floor.

"Cousin hurry the meeting is starting," Maria whispered. The two girls were supposed to be in their bed chambers sleeping soundly but every 4th night her father Mark Calloway or as many people called him The Undertaker, her brothers and uncle would meet with the other rebels met in their small cottage. When they had their meetings, Maria and Mickie sat at their hiding place, listening to their plans of rebellion and talks of freedom and the end of Prince Kurt's tyranny.

As they listened, the girls heard a set of footsteps make their way towards the hall. The two girls got up and quietly and quickly made their way to their chambers. Maria jumped into the bed and lay under the covers closing her eyes tightly as the door slowly creaked open and her father walked in.

"I know tis not asleep young one," her father's rugged, soft voice said as he sat at the edge of her bed. Maria opened her green eyes and sat up.

"I am sorry father, I know I am to be in bed and not listening," Maria hung her head in disappointment. Mark smiled softly at his youngest daughter.

"Tis all right Maria for I have known of thou and Mickies nightly visits," he answered chuckling.

"Thou are not angrey at me," Maria asked confusion passing through her green orbs.

"Nay, but why listen, thou should not worry thy self with our worries," Mark gently stroked his daughters red hair. He smiled softly thinking of her mother. He loved his beloved litas red hair. He closed his eyes trying not to think of how she was taken by Prince Kurt when Maria was just a babe. He could still hear her screams haunting him to this day. He prayed that she did not suffer.

"Rest daughter and have only pleasant dreams," Mark kissed her forehead and stood up exiting her chamber. His brother Jacob or Kane emerged from Mickies room laughing softly.

"The land of Raw hath better prepare for those two when they reach womenhood."


	3. Chapter 3

Mickie sat up in bed breathing heavily. Something was amiss, she could feel it. Something in her heart told her. "Maria," she replied softly. She climbed out of bed and lit a small candle. She silently walked into the small living quarters of her cottage. It wasn't much but it was her home. She pulled back the curtains and saw someone in the distance of the darkness ride at top speed toward her cottage. The young woman opened the door as the rider dismounted his steed and she could clearly see him.

"Evan," she quickly made her way towards her cousin and hugged him. She pulled away. "Cousin what news does thou bring me ," she questioned as Evan sighed.

I am tis fraid it is not good. Maria has been taken," Evan replied mournfully.

"What, thou thinkest to joke," Mickie replied angrily.

"I wish tis was a joke cousin but tis the truth. I am sorry, I wish I hath better news to bring forth," Evan replied hanging his head.

"What about Melina and Gail, please tell me thou our safe," Mickie demanded, worry crossing her brown eyes.

"Tis all right. They are safe and well hidden. Tis why I am here cousin. Your father as requested that you go into hiding as well," Evan said. Mickie looked at her cousin and her face hardened as she stood a little straighter. She would not leave her home. The home she was born in, were her mother had fallen ill and spent her last months, the home full of love, warmth and memories.

"Tis a very kind gesture from my father but I will not leave my home. Please go back and tell my father I will not scare easily. But tonight rest. You have had a long journey cousin," Mickie led him into her home. She stopped at the door looking up towards the heavens.

"Please mother watch over Maria for she needs all of thou protection," and with that Mickie disappeared into the warm cottage.

Prince Kurt walked down the darkened corridor of the dungeon. He looked at each cell, mostly containing young girls who coward in fear at his presence. He smirked as he saw their tear stained faces and the bruised bodies getting him turned on even more. But he was interested in someone else, one of his favorite play things. He walked up to the cell and smirked as the woman backed slightly away at his arrival. Her tattered dress barely covered her bruised and broken body.

"Good morrow Lita," Kurt replied as he unlocked the cell door striding in. Lita looked away her limp red hair covering her face. Kurt grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. He got even more excited as he saw tears escape her brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed a tear savoring the salty taste.

"What is thy request lord," Lita forced out her voice betraying her frightened emotions. When she was first brought to Prince Kurt she was fiery and fierce and put up a fight. After months of torture Lita had been broken. She had been forced to do vile and hurtful things to please the man in front of her. She gave up years ago her beloved Mark would come rescue her from this hell. She still loved him dearly and always dreamed about him, about their lives. More tears escaped her eyes as she thought of her sons and daughters, especially her youngest Maria. She never had the chance to see her grow up and would never see anything in her children's lives.

Lita was roughly pushed to her knees as Prince Kurt stood in front of her. He grabbed a fistful of her red hair as she cried out in pain.

"Thou know what I want," Prince Kurt replied as he savored the look of fear on her face.

"Yes lord," Lita closed her eyes as he drew down his pants.


End file.
